firefandomcom-20200223-history
Providence Fire Department (Rhode Island)
Department Profile The Providence Fire Department is the largest fire department in the U.S. state of Rhode Island, and is currently comprised of the following units: * 12 Firehouses * 12 Engine Companies (2, 3, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15) * 7 Ladder Companies ** 4x 110' rear-mount aerials ** 1x 100' rear-mount aerial ** 1x 95' rear-mount platform ** 1x 95' mid-mount platform * 1 Special Hazards (Heavy Rescue) Company * 7 Rescue (Ambulance) Companies * 3 Battalions * 1 Division (Tour Commander) * 1 Safety Battalion History Disbanded Fire Companies 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 1st Battalion Engine 3 / Tower Ladder 1 / Special Hazards 1 / Rescue 4 / Division 1 / Safety Battalion / Fire Headquarters - 325 Washington Street (Federal Hill) :Engine 3 - 2000 Pierce Saber (1250/750) (SN#11597-01) :Tower Ladder 1 - 1997 E-One Hurricane (-/-/95' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Falmouth Fire Department (Maine)) :Special Hazards 1 - 2004 Pierce Arrow XT heavy rescue :Rescue 4 - 2008 Ford F-350 / Horton ambulance :Division 1 (Tour Commander) - 2018 Ford Interceptor :Safety Battalion - 2018 Ford Interceptor Engine 7 / Rescue 5 - 151 North Main Street (College Hill) :Engine 7 - 2014 E-One Hurricane (1250/500) :Rescue 5 - 2014 Ford F-450 / Horton ambulance :Air Supply Unit 1 - 2005 Pierce Enforcer air cascade :Special Hazards 2 (Spare) - 1992 Pemfab / Ranger Heavy Rescue :Special Hazards 3 (Spare) - 1980 Mack MR / Ranger Heavy Rescue Engine 10 / Ladder 5 / Rescue 1 - 847 Broad Street (Lower South Providence) :Engine 10 - :Ladder 5 - 1994 E-One (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) :Rescue 1 - 2017 Ford F-550 4x4 / Wheeled Coach ambulance Engine 13 / Battalion 1 - 776 Allens Avenue (Washington Park) :Engine 13 - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/250B) :Battalion 1 - 2018 Ford Interceptor :Foam Support Unit - 1987 Chevrolet Kurbmaster Box Van :Engine 18 '''(Spare) - 1990 E-One Hurricane (1250/500) '''2nd Battalion Engine 6 / Rescue 2 - 489 Hartford Avenue (Hartford) :Engine 6 - 2011 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) :Rescue 2 - 2011 Ford F-350 / Horton ambulance Engine 8 / Tower Ladder 2 / Battalion 2 - 201 Messer Street (West End) :Engine 8 - 2008 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) :Tower Ladder 2 - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' mid-mount platform) :Battalion 2 - 2018 Ford Interceptor Engine 11 - 274 Reservoir Avenue (Reservoir) :Engine 11 - 2008 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) :Special Response Unit 1 - 2005 Ford F-350 pickup :Decon. Trailer - Engine 14 / Ladder 6 / Rescue 6 - 639 Atwells Avenue (Valley / Olneyville) :Engine 14 - 2000 Pierce Enforcer (1250/750) :Ladder 6 - 2019 E-One Cyclone Metro (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) :Rescue 6 - 2018 Ford F-550 4x4 / Wheeled Coach ambulance :Dive Trailer - 3rd Battalion Engine 2 / Ladder 7 / Rescue 3 / Battalion 3 - 10 Branch Avenue (Mount Hope) :Engine 2 - 2002 Pierce Enforcer (1250/750) :Ladder 7 - 1996 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) :Rescue 3 - 2011 Ford F-350 / Horton ambulance :Battalion 3 - 2018 Ford Interceptor Engine 9 / Ladder 8 - 223 Brook Street (Fox Point) :Engine 9 - 1999 Pierce Saber (1250/750) (SN#10623-01) :Ladder 8 - 1994 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) :Marine Unit 1 - 2008 Watercraft 34' rescue boat (2600/-/-) Engine 12 / Ladder 3 / Rescue 7 - 426 Admiral Street (Elmhurst) :Engine 12 - 2011 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) :Ladder 3 - 1997 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) :Rescue 7 - 2018 Ford F-550 4x4 / Wheeled Coach ambulance Engine 15 - 136 Mount Pleasant Avenue (Mount Pleasant) :Engine 15 - 1999 Pierce Saber (1250/750) (SN#10623-02) :Car 56 (Fire Investigation Unit) - :Car 72 (Fire Investigation Unit) - Maintenance / Storage Facility - Waverly Street & Dexter Street :Motor Transport Unit 1 - 1993 Ford minibus :Engine 16 (Spare) - 1991 E-One (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 6) :Engine 17 (Spare) - 1992 E-One Protector (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 12) :Engine 19 (Spare) - 1990 E-One Hurricane (Ex-Engine 7) :Engine 20 (Spare) - 1994 E-One Sentry (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 4) :Engine 21 (Spare) - 1994 E-One Sentry (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 5) :Ladder 9 (Spare) - 1992 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Boston Fire Department) :Ladder 10 (Spare) - 1991 E-One (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 6) :Ladder 11 (Spare) - 2004 Pierce Dash (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 4, Ladder 6) :Rescue 8 (Spare) - 2005 Ford / Horton (Ex-South Kingstown, RI) :Rescue 9 (Spare) - 2006 Ford / Horton (Ex-Rescue 5/7) :Rescue 10 (Spare) - 2007 International / Horton (Ex-Fall River Fire Department) :Rescue 11 (Spare) - 2005 Ford / Horton (Ex-Rescue 2) :Rescue 12 (Spare) - 1999 International / Road Rescue (Ex-Southborough Fire Department) :Rescue 13 (Spare) - 2004 Ford / Horton (Ex-Rescue 4/6) :Rescue 14 (Spare) - 2006 Ford / Horton (Ex-Rescue 3) :Rescue 15 (Spare) - 2008 Ford F-350 / Horton (Ex-Rescue 1) Assignment Unknown :2006 Ford / Horton (Ex-Dennis Fire Department (Massachusetts))(Ex-Rescue 6) :2005 Ford F-450 4x4 / Osage (Ex-Ashland Fire Department (Massachusetts))(Ex-Rescue 7) On Order :Special Hazards 1 - 2020 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rescue 1 heavy rescue 'Retired Apparatus' :2000 Pierce Saber (1250/750) (SN#11597-02) :1998 E-One Hurricane platform (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) :1991 Mack CF / Ranger pumper (1250/500) :1989 Mack CF / Baker (-/-/75' Aerialscope mid-mount platform) :1987 Mack CF / Ranger pumper (1000/500) :1987 Mack CF / Ranger pumper (1250/500) :1987 Mack CF / Ranger pumper (1250/500) :1987 Mack CF / Ranger pumper (1250/500) :1987 Mack CF / Ranger pumper (1250/500) :1986 Mack CF / Baker platform (-/-/95' Aerialscope mid-mount platform) :1986 Maxim pumper (1250/500) :1982 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100’ rear-mount aerial)(Ex-Warren Fire Department (Rhode Island)) :1981 Maxim tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') :1981 Hendrickson / Continental pumper/tanker (1250/2000) (Sold to Butler Community Fire Department (Kentucky)) :1980 Mack R / Ranger Heavy Rescue :1980 Maxim pumper (1250/500) (1991 Fire Resources refurb) :1980 Maxim pumper (1250/500) (1991 Fire Resources refurb) :1974 Maxim tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') :1972 Mack CF / Baker (-/-/75' Aerialscope mid-mount platform) :1969 Mack R / Ranger heavy rescue :1968 Jeep 4x4 mini-pumper (125/200) :1968 Jeep 4x4 mini-pumper (125/200) 'External Links' *Providence Fire Department 'Station Map' Category:Providence County Category:Rhode Island departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Rhode Island departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Ranger apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus Category:Former operators of Baker apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Continental apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus